Baked Alaska
by Helioskrill
Summary: Blake and Yang are happy together. They've been dating for nearly six months. But what happens when a mysterious girl in black comes along and offers to buy Yang a drink?


Yang sat at the counter of Junior's bar. She was drinking her usual Strawberry Sunrise and looking at everyone on the dance floor. They were enjoying the loud music and pressing their bodies up against one another. She would have been joining them if it weren't for her dating of Blake Belladonna. The two had been going out for almost six months and they were incredibly happy together.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Yang turned around and saw a woman standing there. She had a black and white outfit, two black pig tails, and a pair of bright green eyes. She was gorgeous, Yang couldn't deny that. She knew this was a pick up line but she could get a free drink or two out of this girl.

"Sure" She gestured to the stool next to her with a smile and a wave of her hand. The mysterious girl in black sat down.

"Strawberry Sunrise for the lady over here" The girl called out to Junior. He nodded with a grunt and prepared the blonde's usual drink.

"You've got a good eye" Yang remarked as she finished her drink. She sat it down on the counter with a clink of the ice inside the glass "I'm Yang. What's your name?" Junior came by and placed the drink down. The girl in black gave a nod of appreciation.

"I do have a good eye. Don't I?" The girl in blacks eyes changed from a solid green to a spiral of pink and brown. "Look deep into them, Yang. Lose yourself in them"

Yang found herself staring deep into the girls eyes as instructed. The girls voice was soft, slow, authoritative. She just couldn't seem to refuse such a beautiful voice.

"That's it... Focus on my eyes, listen to my voice. You can't hear anything else except my voice, you can't see anything except the spirals in my eyes" Yang's mouth dropped open slightly and she started to drool as she was taken deeper into a trance by the girl.

"Can't... hear... only..." She began to recite words spoken by the girl. The girl knew she had Yang in a trance.

"Good girl" The girl smiled softly and giggled "When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep trance. You will block out everything except the sound of my voice" Yang nodded slowly and blinked.

"Yes..." Yang's drooling was noticeable now. It only fuelled the girls lust for her. The girl snapped her fingers, Yang's head dropped and her eyes closed. The girl placed her hands on Yang's head and swirled it around in a circle.

"Focus on my words. That's it..." The girl was having immense fun toying with the blonde's mind.

"You are my beautiful, obedient, and playful slave"

"I am your beautiful, obedient, and playful slave"

"I am your Mistress"

"You are my Mistress"

"Obedience is pleasure"

"Obedience is pleasure"

"You are a good girl. Good girls obey their Mistress"

"I am a good girl. Good girls obey their Mistress"

"Open your eyes, slave" The girl smiled as she obeyed immediately. For some strange reason, she felt good when she opened her eyes "Accompany me to my hotel room"

"Yes, Mistress" The girl stood up and she followed after her, abandoning her drink.

The girl took her to the hotel room she'd bought just for the occasion she got lucky. Stepping inside and waiting for Yang to follow, she closed the door and locked it behind them. Most people took in their surroundings in situations just like this but instead Yang just looked at the girl.

"My name is Neo" The girl's appearance changed from a black and white outfit to a pink and white outfit. Her hair colour changed from black to pink and brown and her eyes changed back to their usual pink and brown. The sight of Neo would have made Yang furious under normal circumstances. Instead the blonde just stood there and awaited instructions from her new mistress.

"Interesting..." Neo chucked and ran her hands down Yang's cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "Inform Blake you'll be home late, slave" She leant in and whispered in her ear "I'm not finished with you just yet" Yang smiled happily and pulled out her Scroll, messaging Blake.


End file.
